


The Prince, The Mercenary and The Princess

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Implied Eudes/Lucina | Lucina/Owain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is there something wrong?"</i>
  <br/><i>"I have a...strange feeling. Perhaps it's what you call a mother's intuition."</i>
  <br/><i>"Oh gods--"</i>
  <br/><i>A loud shriek came, followed by Lucina's cry of "Stay away from my brother!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince, The Mercenary and The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Hubba.
> 
>  

"Chrom, we should be able to march in a few more hours once Frederick and the others are back from the market." Robin informed as she entered the meeting tent and then noticed her daughter was also in prescence, "There you are, Lucina. I was wondering where you were off to."

"Ah, excuse me, mother." Lucina answered with a small frown of worry, "Did you need me for something?"

"No, don't worry yourself." The female tactician answered with a small smile, "I just haven't seen neither you nor your brother today. I was a bit worried the both of you got into trouble again."

"Er, I'm sorry, mother." Lucina hung her head low in shame, remembering the incident with the fire. "I shouldn't have let Morgan get his hands on that tome..."

"No worries, no one was hurt." Robin chuckled lightly then turned to her husband, "Your father nearly wrecked camp from training once, the fire caused by his son paled in comparison. Isn't that right, Chrom?"

The Ylissean king flushed in embarrassment, "Now you're going to say he takes after me."

"I don't need to."

Chrom sighed in defeat as his wife and daughter shared near identical grins. At least Morgan wasn't there to add more salt to his wounded pride, the young boy had too much energy and didn't know when to stop.

"Come to think of it, where is Morgan?" Chrom asked with a small frown, "I haven't seen him since breakfast. He's usually at our tent but he hasn't even bothered grabbing a book today."

"He left quickly this morning." Lucina answered and then bit her lower lip, "I hope he isn't digging pitfalls again. The last time, Kjelle fell in and it was troublesome to get her out."

Both her parents groaned at the memory of Sully telling her daughter to actually climb up by herself and after all that ruckus, a group of Risen came to terrorize them. Still Chrom, despite being stern towards his children, only forbade Morgan from digging deep pitfalls.

"Lucina, go look for your brother." Chrom said finally after imagining all the sorts of trouble Morgan was capable of. "And make sure he stays out of any mess--you heard your mother, we're leaving a few hours."

"Yes, father." Lucina nodded to both her parents and quietly left the tent to search for her sibling.

Robin let out a small sigh as she walked up beside her king, "I wonder how we're to handle two Morgans in one lifetime."

Chrom looked at her with wide eyes, "Please don't tell me you're pregnant again!"

At the tone he used, she frowned, "Are you saying you don't want me to?"

"Ah, er...no, that's not what I meant..." The king grumbled, quietly wondering why he always managed to let his tongue run whenever he was talking with his wife. "I mean, we're in the middle of a war and I do need your help here. But if you are pregnant, you have to stay home at the castle."

"Why can't I just stay in camp?" Robin frowned then remembered that she was going off topic. "...wait, let's not even argue about that because I'm not pregnant, at least, I don't think I am."

"That's a relief..." He sighed heavily then caught himself and froze, "Ah, it's not--I want to have kids with you but not now during the war."

"I'd want our children to grow up in peace, too. So, I plan only getting pregnant again after this is over." Robin smiled before leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Then she let out a heavy sigh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I have a...strange feeling. Perhaps it's what you call a mother's intuition."

"Oh gods--"

A loud shriek came, followed by Lucina's cry of "Stay away from my brother!"

"I love you." Chrom said before giving his wife a peck on the temple, "It's your turn to handle the mess."

Robin let out a heavy sigh, "It's a good thing he inherited my affinity for magic else I'd send him back to the castle for all his trouble."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucina let out a loud shriek the moment she found her beloved baby brother in the arms of none other than Inigo and they were kissing--no, making out. Without further thought, she lunged forward to grab her brother by the shoulders and pulled him off the camp's resident playboy.

"What the--" Inigo began irritated until his eyes landed on a very much red crown princess. "Gulp...L-Lucina! I-it's good to see you...?"

"Y-you cur!" Lucina gasped, her voice an octave higher than usual as her body shook from the shock and horror of her brother making out with the bashful mercenary. "H-how dare you corrupt my brother!"

"I didn't!" Inigo gasped, eyes wide with shock and fear. "He came on to me!"

"As if I'd believe a skirt chaser like--"

"Luci! Let me go!" Morgan frowned, struggling to be free from his stronger sister's hold. When he couldn't seem to get her to let go, he let out a whine, "I still want to kiss Inigo!"

Lucina and Inigo both turned red at the aspiring tactician's words (which were far from tactful, mind) but it wasn't enough to falter her hold on him. Inigo was too ready to make a bolt, manly pride aside, Lucina wasn't a woman you wanted to angry...especially when it concerned her only living relative (in the future past).

"Morgan, don't be fooled by him!" Lucina frowned, her hold even stronger now but she tried not to hurt her frailer brother. "He's only using you--he probably hasn't found any girl to chase so stop this! You deserve better than him!"

"Hey, that hurts!" Inigo interjected but was quickly silenced and frozen in place by the princess' glare.

"But I want to!" Morgan insisted stubbornly, whining and flailing like a mad fish out of water.

"What's going on here?" Robin's stern chief tactician voice cut through the whines, effectively silencing her youngest son.

"Mother--" Lucina began but was quickly cut off by her brother.

"Mother!" Morgan exclaimed happily and with a dramatic flair neither his sister nor mother knew where he got, he gasped out, "Look at what Luci is doing to me! She won't let me kiss Inigo! She is trying to keep us apart!"

Inigo felt even smaller as he let out a little squeak of fear, this was not how he imagined coming out to the queen of Ylisse! He expected to see her face darken with fury but instead she remained poker faced and passive, as if her son hadn't just outed them both suddenly.

"Let your brother go, Lucina." Robin spoke as if she were irritated and when her daughter finally released the younger boy, she turned her attention towards him and Inigo. "We're leaving camp in two hours, if neither of you are ready by then, we'll be leaving you behind."

"Uh, y-yes, milady." Inigo gulped out as he tried to control the shaking of his body.

"Lucina, I need help with my tomes." The queen said before turning her back and walking towards the direction of her tent.

Torn between following her mother and reprimanding her brother, Lucina settled for sending a warning glare at Inigo before quickly catching up with her mother. She risked a glance back and saw Morgan pulling the mercenary up to his feet and smiling at him. Her renowned self-control, which she got from her mother, was the only thing that kept her from returning to grab her brother and drag him far away.

"Mother, I beg your pardon," the princess began, a slight frown on her lips as she struggled with her words. "We can't just leave Morgan alone with Inigo--he deserves better than him!"

Robin let out a sigh, thinking of how to break this to Chrom but dropped the idea for the moment. Now, Olivia and Gaius were another matter but the pink-haired dancer probably wouldn't make too much out of it.

"It's not the worst thing your brother has done." She told her daughter with a light shrug, "Besides, the more time he spends with Inigo, the lesser time Morgan gets into any trouble and Inigo wouldn't be terrorizing the local inns and taverns. It's a win-win situation."

However the young princess still wasn't convinced and was just about to point out another argument when her mother continued by saying, "Now think of how you would feel if Morgan was stopping you and Owain."

Turning as red as the fabled Eliwood's hair, Lucina decided that remaining silent about the matter was the better action but she was convinced and she was forced to remember why her mother was the chief tactician in the first place.


End file.
